Lovely Mirror
by SummerChoi12
Summary: Sakura terkejut setengah mati melihat seorang pria tampan muncul di dalam cermin yang bahkan baru ia sadari keberadaannya. Naruto dan hinata sangat antusias dengan cermin dan setan tampan yang dimaksud sakura. Warn: OOC, typo, gaje


RnR yaw, baru publish cerita lagi karena kemaren sibuk debut sama ukk wkks. Okkai ini cerita yg aku buat udah lama, cuma aku edit lagi dan jadilah aku beraniin share di sini.

RnR and DLDR ya

Siang ini seolah meledekku, panasnya matahari membuatku makin lelah dan kepanasan ditambah dengan dua kantung belanjaam yang sedang ku tenteng sekarang.

Sakura kau harus semangat, pintu apartmenmu yang nyaman mulai terlihat yosh!

Setelah sampai di depan apart ku, aku segera merogoh saku bajuku untuk mengambil kunci, setelah berhasil membuka pintu sontak langsung ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ku letakkan belanjaanku di atas meja dapur dan ku putuskan untuk mengambil air demi menyegarkan tenggorokanku.

"Ada telefon ada telefon! Cepat angkat cepat angkat!" Dering handphone ku sempat membuatku kaget, huh akan segera ku ganti nada dering sialan itu.

Aku berlari menuju nakas samping kasurku dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanku sampai akhirnya JDUKK

Suara itu pasti kalian kenal kan? Jidat indahku menubruk benda keras sialan, hei siapa yg meletakkan batu di apartmenku dan membuatku jatuh terduduk karena menabraknya!?

Ku usap lembut jidat kesayanganku lalu mendongak menatap benda lebar tidak terlalu tebal ada di hadapanku, apa ini?

Ku angkat bokongku dari lantai dan menatap cermin di hadapanku, tungu.. cermin? Sejak kapan aku memiliki cermin yang err terlihat emm lama ini.

Cermin tersebut memiliki lebar dan tinggi sekitar 2 meter dan bingkainya adalah kayu coklat yang di ukir dengan sangat indah. Sepertinya ini barang antik dan cukup mahal untuk di jual, seringaian muncul saat membayangkan berapa yang bisa ku dapatkan kalau menjual cermin ini.

Masih betahnya ku pandangi cermin di hadapanku dan memikirkan dimana aku bisa memasarkannya, semua bayanganku sangat indah sampai seorang pria muncul di hadapanku, tepatnya di cermin tersebut.

Ku belalakkan kedua emeraldku saat menatap pria tampan yg sedang menatapku datar, ku tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang dan nihil, tak ada siapapun di belakangku.

Ku putar kembali kepalakku untuk menatapnya, pria berambut emo dengan kulit seputih porselen, rahang yang tegas, mata tajam dan hidung yang membuatku iri.

Tapi.. bagaimana dia bisa di cermin ini? Ku kerutkan keningku mencari jawabannya dan seketika aku tersadar.

"Kyaaaaaa hantuuuu !" Aku berlari menuju kasurku yang tidak jauh dan di iringi teriakanku yang merdu.

Ku selimuti tubuhku seluruhnya dan banyak sekali pertanyaan berputar di otakku.

"Hn aku bukan hantu" terdengar suara berat pria yang mungkin berasal dari si pria hantu cermin itu.

Kepalaku muncul dari balik selimut dan menatapnya takut takut. Ku kumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk mengeluarkan suara suaraku.

"Ma.. mana ada hantu yg mengaku! Dan kenapa kau ada di cermin itu? Lalu sejak kapan cermin itu ada di apartmenku hah?" Ku hujani dirinya dengan pertanyaanku.

"Satu satu bodoh" cih beraninya dia mengataiku bodoh dengan wajah datarnya begitu, aku hanya cemberut mendengar akhiran perkataannya.

"Kau pikir saja, mana ada hantu setampanku." Jawaban pertama ceklis.

"Itu rahasia." Jawaban kedua ceklis, ap.. hei itu bukan jawaban! Ku pelototi dirinya yg tengah menatapku.

"Dan yang terakhir.. hei! Kau bodoh atau sangat bodoh hah!? Cermin ini sudah Ada sejak kau pindah ke sini dan kau baru menyadarinya setelah 2 tahun tinggal disini!" jawaban terakhirnya benar benar melunturkan sifat dinginnya dan lihatlah ekspresi kesalnya yang menggemaskan itu. Sudah dari awal ? Benarkah ? Berarti dia selalu melihatku dong disini dan itu berarti.. haaahhh!

"K.. kau tidak mungkin melihatku dari sana selalu kan?" Sumpah tolong jawab tidak, ku mohon jawab tidak.

"Tentu, aku mengetahui segala tentangmu karena kau selalu mendumal sendiri saat memasuki apartmu dan kau.. punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu berganti pakaian di sini bukannya di kamar mandimu. Tapi tenanglah, dadamu rata dan aku tidak tertarik." Uapaaaaaaa!? Dia berkata dengan sangat tenangnya, ku kedutkan mataku menatapnya, ku rasakan pipiku memerah karena mendengar penuturannya.

"SHANNAAARROOOO!"

"Hei kenapa sudah memakai pakaianmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung dilayangkan padaku saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah.

"Tentu saja agar tidak di intip oleh setan mesum sepertimu!" Jawabku sinis dengan mata yang melotot padanya.

"Terserah padamu." Jawabnya acuh membuatku tambah ingin memukulnya namun ku urungkan mengingat besok hari senin dan banyak pr ku yang belum ku kerjakan.

Aku duduk di atas karpet depan televisi setelah mengambil buku buku pelajaranku, ngomong ngomong ruang tv ku ini satu ruangan dengan ranjangku.

Aku hanya seorang gadis yang hidup merantau dan jauh dari orang tua, jadi ya aku hanya mengandalkan uang kiriman orang tuaku yang hidup sederhana. Aku tinggal di apartmen kecil yang tidak jauh dari sekolahku, apart ku hanya memiliki dua dua ruangan besar dan sisanya adalah satu ruang untuk kamar mandi, satu ruangan besar untuk dapur, tempat makan, kamar mandi, mesin cuci dll. Dan satu ruangan besar lagi di isi dengan ranjangku, lemari pakaian dan televisi, saat kau memasuki pintu apartku yg kau dapati pertama adalah ruang besar yang merangkap sebagai kamar dan ruang tv.

"Aaargghh kenapa soal ini mempermainkanku, kenapa ada rumus rumus sulit seperti ini sih." Ku acak rambutku kasar saat tidak menemukan jawaban dari rumus rumus matematika ini.

"Hn itu kau yang bodoh." Setan tampan yang berada di cermin tersebut menyahut.

"Ah benar juga! Kau kan hantu , jadi sihirlah pr ku agar cepat selesai." Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya disini, ku balikkan tubuhku menghadapnya dan aku menatapnya dengan mata besar emeraldku.

"Aku bukan hantu, dan hantupun tidak bisa menyihir. Kau fikir hantu itu sama dengan penyihir?dasar bodoh." Jawabannya benar benar membuatku jengkel, sudah menumpang tak tau diri lagi mengataiku bodoh, kalau memang tidak mau kan bisa bilang dengan baik. Ku manyunkan bibirku lalu berbalik lagi membelakanginya.

Aku menatap teman teman sekelasku yang tengah bersenda gurau satu sama lain, aku di sekolah adalah sakura yang pendiam. Aku di juluki si cupu, karena kelakuanku sangat dingin dan jarang tersenyum bahkan penampilanku pun sangat buruk, kaca mata bulat, rambut kepang ya ciri khas anak cupu sekali kan? Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, sifatku sangatlah berbeda antara di sekolah dan di rumah, aku ingin berteman tapi aku terlalu takut mereka menolakku. Hanya naruto dan hinata yang dekat denganku, naruto sering mengajakku ke kantin dia adalah sahabat baikku walau kami beda kelas dan hinata adalah pacar naruto yang berbeda sekolah dengan kami.

"Sakura-chan ayo ke kantin." Tuh kan benar, naruto datang ke kelasku dengan suara nyaringnya membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bawa bento, naruto." Aku mengeluarkan bento dari tasku.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di kantin, kau makan bekalmu dan aku makan ramen paman teuchi hehe." Naruto segera menarik tangan kiriku yang bebas dan tangan kananku memegang bento merahku.

Syukurlah kami menemukan tempat kosong di kantin ini, huft sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu suka berada di kantin saat jam istirahat karena kantin akan sangat sesak di jam jam ini.

Naruto datang dengan semangkuk besar ramen dan dua buah jus, satu strawberry dan satu lagi jus melon.

"Trima kasih naruto." Ucapku menerima jus strawberry yang di bawakan naruto.

"Selalu sakura-chan." Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarannya dan mulai melahap ramennya.

"hei sakura, kau tahu hinata merengek padaku untuk mengantarnya main ke apartmen mu. Dia bilang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengamu padahal hari minggu kemarin kan kalian baru bertemu. Aku kadang heran dengan wanita." Aku tertawa kecil melihat naruto yang setelah curhat padaku langsung berkutat kembali dengan ramennya. Hanya dengan naruto, aku bisa lebih ceria saat di sekolah, naruto pun tau sifat asliku di rumah awalnya dia mempermasalahkan sifatku yang berubah ubah, tapi makin ke sini ia makin mengerti.

"Kalau begitu ajaklah ke rumahku naruto, aku juga merindukan hinata." Aku memakan bekalku dan setelah menelannya baru menanggapi obrolan ringan naruto.

"Baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputnya dan segera mengantarkannya ke tempatmu oke?" Ramen milik naruto telah habis tak bersisa, begitupun denganku.

"Oke, oh ya ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Tapi.. ini sedikit tak masuk akal." Tiba tiba aku teringat pada setan tampan yang bodohnya belum ku ketahui namanya, naruto menatapku antusias dia memang menyukai hal hal yang tidak masuk akal ku rasa.

"Apa itu sakura-chan? Aku benar benar penasaran." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya padaku bersiap mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Aku mendapati sebuah cermin tua di kamar ku yang ternyata sudah ada sejak lama namun aku baru menyadarinya, lalu di dalam cermin itu ternyata terdapat setan yang sangaaaat tampan." Aku menjelaskan kepada naruto dengan setengah berbisik. Dan ku yakin sikap naruto setelah mendengarnya akan...

"Woaaaahhhh benarkaaaah!?" Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dariku dan berteriak sangat kencang hingga menarik perhatian siswa siswa di kantin. Aku segera membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Sssttt.. jangan keras keras." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan melirik ke arah orang orang yang sudah kembali lagi pada kegiatannya.

"Oke oke. Tapi itu sungguhan? Wah aku semakin tak sabar untuk ke tempatmu. aku akan bilang pada hinata dan akan secepatnya menuju apartmenmu ne sakura-chan?" Ku lihat naruto mengambil handphone-nya dan segera mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone touchscreennya.

"Ya tentu aku sungguhan. Kalian memang pasangan unik naruto. Ku tunggu kalian oke." Aku bangkit dari kursiku saat mendengar bel sekolah pertanda istirahat telah usai.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu sakura-chan, dan hinata baru bilang padaku kalau dia juga sangat tidak sabar melihatnya. Yuhuuuu!" Naruto ikut berdiri dan meninju udara.

"Baiklah, jaa naruto aku duluan."

Ku masuki aprtmen kecilku dan melepas alas kaki ku menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, ku letakan kantung belanjaan yg berisi jus dan cemilan di atas meja dapur.

"Kau belanja lagi?" Sebuah suara baritone milik setan yg ku ketahui namanya sasuke itu mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Hanya snack dan jus." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Hn." Sahutnya tak kalah cuek.

Aku mengganti seragamku dengan baju santai di kamar mandi, lalu duduk di depan televisi sambil menunggu naruto dan hinata.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura-chan!" Terdengar suara ribut dibalik pintuku, ah pasti itu mereka.

"Sstt jangan terlalu berisik naruto-kun." Saat aku bersiap membuka pintu, aku dapat mendengar suara hinata yg memperingatkan naruto kekekek.

Cklek

"Hai naruto, hinata." Sambutku setelah membuka pintu aprtemenku.

"Oh hai sakura-chan hehehe." Naruto segera menerobos masuk meninggalkan hinata diluar, menghindar dari omelan hinata mungkin.

"Huh naruto itu." Hinata hanya menggerutu melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Haha sudahlah hinata, kau tau sifat dia itu seperti apa kan? Ayo masuk." Aku menarik tangan hinata, dan segera menutup pintu.

"Jadi.. dimana setan yg kau bilang tampan itu?" Naruto memandang seluruh ruangan ku dengan antusias.

Ku lirik cermin tua yg di pojok ruangan.

"Di cermin itu, biar ku panggilkan." Aku berjalan pelan menuju cermin di ikuti dengan hinata dan naruto.

"Ekhm.. sasuke, sasuke kau disana?" Aku, naruto dan hinata menatap lekat cermin tua ini namun tidak ada tanda tanda ia akan muncul.

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?" Ku panggil lagi dirinya berusaha membuat dia muncul, tapi nihil. Aku makin gelisah, takut dikira pembohong oleh naruto dan hinata.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin meneliti cermin tersebut mungkin, kening naruto mengkerut menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Apa kau yakin, cermin ini ada han.. huaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan naruto membuatku dan hinata terlonjak kaget.

Pria berkulit tan itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah ternganga, pfft rupanya sasuke baru muncul. Cukup melegakan juga dia bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Hn ada apa?" Sasuke menatap kami semua dengan pandangan heran.

"Yaampun kau benar sakura-chan, dia tampan." Ku lihat wajah hinata merona menatap sasuke, hoho ku rasa akan ada yg merajuk sebentar lagi.

"A.. apa apaan kau hinata!? Jelas lebih tampan aku!" Benar kan? Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menatap hinata, sasuke bergantian.

"Kenapa kau munculnya tiba tiba hah!? Membuatku kaget saja!" Naruto meluapkan kekesalannya pada sasuke, oh ini sungguh lucu.

"Hn dobe." Ucap sasuke datar dan singkat.

"Kau minta dibunuh ya teme! Dattebayo!" Dan disitulah aku dan hinata bergegas menenangkan naruto yg ingin memukul cermin yg di dalamnya terdapat sasuke, haha ini pasti menyenangkan.


End file.
